Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Loki to stay a bit longer with the Avengers for New Year's. Sequel to 'Loki Visits the Avengers: Christmas Time'. Brotherly bonding and FrostIron.
1. Chapter 1

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, I've been away for Christmas. I'd like to say thank you to Loki's Aela Winchester Stark and pallyndrome for their comments! To say they made me smile would be an understatement (it's nice to know there are living beings reading my stories out there! :D ). So, here is the start of the New Year's edition of the story. I don't really celebrate New Year's much, so if anyone has any comments or suggestions, that would be really helpful. Again, thank you so much! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Tony woke up to find himself with the worse hangover he has ever had. It felt like Thor had smashed it with Mjolnir about a thousand times. Gods it hurt! Not to self to never have nine eggnog mixtures (1/4 eggnog and 3/4 rum), especially that late at night. Tony pushed the covers off of himself to automatically be greeted by cold air, which slightly helped woke him up. But his head still hurt. Grudgingly, he got up and out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to look through his medicine cabinet. A couple of pills, a cold shower, and spacing out for a few minutes later, Tony was ready to make the journey to the faraway place known as the kitchen to procure an important and necessary elixir known as coffee.

Tony trudged down the hall and into the kitchen. He went to the coffee machine to find it was already full. Thanking whatever deity that did this, he pulled out his favorite ACDC mug and poured himself a gracious amount of the bitter liquid. After taking a long sip, he turned around to see…Okay, it was probably his fault for not mentally adding the 'who is not Loki'. Sitting at the kitchen table was the God of Mischief, who was eating an omelet. "Where'd you get that?" Tony asked, now realizing how hungry he was.

Loki looked, smirked, and replied smartly, "Unlike some certain heroes I know, _I _am fully capable of cooking a meal for myself." Tony raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Loki tilted his head in response, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Alright Mr. 'I'm So Perfect Because I'm a God', I accept," Tony said, grinning, "I bet I can make the best omelet in the world. After all, I'm Tony Stark." Tony took one more long gulp from his mug before setting it down.

An hour later, Bruce grumpily entered the room, only to be greeted with a disastrous sight. Everything was a mess. The counter was littered with eggshell, egg, and scraps of meat and vegetables. The stove was smoking, something burning on the burner. The floor…well, it looked like something eggy exploded. Meanwhile, Tony, in the middle of the mess and covered with egg, proudly placed something on a plate on the island counter thing…whatever you call it (Bruce didn't care). The substance definitely did not look appetizing.

"There," Tony said, crossing his arms. Loki, who stood across from Tony and on the other side of the island thing (again, Bruce didn't care!), looked at it distastefully.

"What is that supposed to be?" Loki said, observing it from different angles.

"An omelet," Tony said, grinning madly.

"Really? Looks like cat food to me," Loki stated with disgust.

"No it doesn't!" Tony huffed.

"It also smells like cat food too," Loki said, pinching his nose.

"Don't be overdramatic! Just try it!" Tony said, shoving a fork into Loki's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I do not feel like getting food poisoning today, thank you very much," Loki responded, putting the fork down. Tony stabbed the thing with a fork and tried to shove it into Loki's mouth. That only caused the god to snatch the fork, bend it, and send it flying at the billionaire. Very soon, a food fight broke out. Quietly, Bruce backed away and left, deciding it would be best to go out to breakfast instead.

* * *

Later that day, after the breakfast fiasco, Loki found himself bored. As in really bored. At first, he was able to entertain himself by reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _in his room, but within an hour he had finished it, and of course the Avengers did not think to give him the next book in the series. He could start the other books, but he was determined to read one series at a time. So, he then watched the movie interpretation for _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _After almost two hours, he found himself once again as to not having anything to do. And it was only none for Odin's sakes! Sighing, Loki laid back on the couch, bored. That was when Thor entered. "Brother, are you okay?" Thor asked, seeing his brother just lounging in the living room.

"No, Thor, I am not. There is absolutely nothing to do around here. I feel as if my head is about to explode from dullness," Loki pouted.

"I'm probably going to regret this later, but why don't you prank someone?" Thor softly suggested. Thor watched as Loki mulled this over. Then, the most brilliant smile appeared on the younger god's face. It was full of happiness and mischief.

"A wonderful idea, brother. I must admit, it seems like sometimes you do understand me," Loki said excitedly, jumping off the couch and dashing into the hallway, towards his room to plan. Meanwhile, Thor started to run in the opposite direction, wanting to put as much distance between him and the prankster.

* * *

"Tony!" Clint yelled, banging on the door to the billionaire's lab.

"I'm coming, will you quit it Bird Brain before you break the door down?" Tony shouted back. The door opened to reveal an irritated Tony Stark, who was in the middle of updating his armor. "What do you want?" Tony asked.

In response, Clint immediately shoved a toy arrow in Tony's face. "You think it's funny, don't you? Listen, and listen well. You have two seconds to give me back my bow and arrows, or I swear to god I will kill you with this," Clint said, shaking the fake arrow threateningly. Suddenly, from behind, an angry Black Widow stormed in wearing…all pink. Tony had to stifle the laugh coming up. However, the situation was soon not funny at all when Natasha shoved Tony into the door frame, slightly lifting the man up.

"Give me back my clothes, or else!" she hissed, roughly releasing him and sending him back into the room. Soon enough, both Cap and Bruce joined the party, Cap's favorite shield being replaced with a plastic plate with a strap and Bruce's glasses being replaced with those gag ones with the springs. Everyone was yelling at Tony at once that they couldn't hear the slight giggles coming from something invisible from behind.

"Okay, wait, hold up, guys, hello? Guys? Yeah, uh, why do you think it's me?" Tony shouted over their screams. Unanimously, all of them held up a paper. Tony grabbed the one from Clint. Reading it, it said, with his hand-writing and signature, 'Hey Bird Brain, got you a new set of bows and arrows. Like them? –Tony Awesomesauce Stark'.

"Loki" was the only word that came out of Tony's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! So, I hope you liked the story so far. I know I'm a bit behind schedule, but I promised it will be completed by New Year's (hopefully). If not, then, well, please bear with me. Again, if there are any suggestions as to how this story should progress, please don't be shy! There is no such thing as a bad idea! Also, with that, I would like to thank ****NaruHinaLuvr for her suggestion! :D ****So, as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

When Loki finished his quiet giggling fit, he snuck back to the main floor with all of the Avengers' rooms (Excluding Thor's room. He was the one who gave Loki the idea of pranking after all) vulnerable to pranks. With his magic, he quickly finished the deeds within five minutes before ducking into his room, closing and locking the door (with magic of course) behind him. He collapsed on his bed, allowing laughter to take over his entire body. They were all going to be in for a big surprise later. Slowly he relaxed…until the banging on his door started. "Loki, open up!" Tony yelled through the wood, trying the door knob, and then going back to pounding on it with all his might. He was soon joined by all the other heroes who have been, as Loki's apparent fans say, Loki'd.

Sighing, Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to lie on the bed. Now that the pranking was done, he found himself bored again. Frowning, he opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He walked over to the huge window in his room (_his _room, not Stark's horribly decorated guest room) to see a beautiful view of New York City. The skyscrapers almost seemed to block out the sky and horizon; however, if he looked closely, he could see how grey and cold it was today. Below, the streets and sidewalks were covered with the white sheen of snow. Mortals swarmed, going this way and that, all dressed in winter jackets and pants. The traffic, as always, was jammed. Leaning forward, Loki pressed his ear against the glass, allowing him to more or less hear the chaos outside. Sweet sweet chaos. Loki had to admit that after staying here on Midgard for quite a while, he has developed a likeness for the realm and its people (although he still can't stand the idiots in charge of this 'country' known as the United States),

Loki suddenly noticed that the pounding on his door stopped. Earth's mightiest heroes must have finally given up. However, at the same time, there were no more screams and shouts, indicating that none of them have entered their bedrooms yet. Sighing again, Loki glanced around his room. It was actually quite simple compared to all the other rooms in Asgard. His room, of course, was decorated with green, from tapestries to rugs. Against a wall was a four-poster bed, the frame being made of dark wood from some of Asgard's finest trees. All the sheets, bedding, blankets, and pillows were different shades of green, from emerald to even pastel. Meanwhile, on the rest of the wall's expanse, on both sides of the bed, were bookshelves, which lacked empty spaces. On the opposite wall was a tall wardrobe and, well, more shelves. All the furniture was made of the dark wood.

Loki stood there and thought of what to do when an idea came up. Looking back out the window, he decided that he missed going outside, and so, with that, he went to the wardrobe, grabbed a warm coat, and magically transported himself out.

* * *

Loki soon stood inside Starbucks, the warmth comforting even though he had not been cold. He never was cold. After buying a nice hot grande peppermint mocha (Yes, he actually bought it thank you very much. And no, he didn't steal the money from Tony!...okay, maybe a couple of dollars), he searched for a spot to find Thor sitting at one of the tables, alone. Thor wore a light blue sweater, much like the green one he was wearing now, with jeans. He sipped a venti hot something, his eyes closed with slight bliss. Loki, finally, decided to disrupt that.

"Brother!" Thor greeted, smiling when he saw his little brother.

"Hello Thor," Loki replied, nodding his head slightly, offering his famous mischievous smile as he sat down in the opposite chair.

"Let me guess, you finished your pranks and now you are hiding away from them?" Thor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, actually, although I do not understand what they thought to accomplish by trying to force the door open. If they had only knocked and request my presence politely like beings with manners, then I would have opened it," Loki said before taking a sip.

"Really?" Thor asked surprised.

"Of course not! Why would I, especially with the Black Widow with them? Out of all of them, she's the one I fear the most," Loki said, exaggeratingly grabbing his heart, his face showing feigned terror. This caused Thor to chuckle and shake his head.

"Well, brother, now that I have you with me alone, there is something of importance I need to tell you," Thor said after taking the last sip of his coffee. Loki simply nodded for Thor to continue.

"Well, two things actually. One, umm, this is a bit awkward for me to say," Thor said, pulling at his collar a bit, "but I've seen the way you are around friend Tony and…well, just be careful. Even though he is my friend, from what I've heard from the others, Tony has a very bad reputation of breaking peoples' hearts…"

"Wait, are you suggesting that I fancy Stark, Thor?" Loki asked, laughing a bit, "I can assure you that there is nothing between us."

"But, on Christmas…" Thor said, trailing off.

"The affections Tony displayed to me are probably meaningless. He was drunk, was he not?" Loki asked, proving his point a bit.

Thor, biting his lip, finally nodded. "Very well," he said flatly, "with that out of the way, the next thing might be, a bit, um…Mother and Father have sent word to me. They wish for us and our friends to come and visit Asgard for New Year's." Loki stared at Thor as if Thor had somehow sprouted a second head, or whatever the mortal phrase was. For a moment, Thor thought Loki was angry about this.

But then, very softly, Loki asked in slight disbelief, "Did they ask for the two of us or only for you?"

"They asked for both of us to be there, Loki," Thor told him reassuringly, "Mother and Father love you, even after everything."

Loki was silent for a moment until he finally said, "Well, I guess that explains why for my punishment I was only grounded for a week with no books." Suddenly, Loki was smiling slightly. Thor, happy to see his brother smile, smiled himself.

"Although Thor, while I wish to see our parents for New Year's, I also wish to partake in the tradition of watching the ball drop," Loki said, taking the last sip of his mocha.

"Of course we can brother!" Thor boomed, his happiness growing with Loki calling their parents, well, their parents, "We can work something out, I am sure!" With that, Thor, too excited to remember Earth's customs, slammed his empty cup against the floor and shouted, "Another!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. In this particular chapter, the romance between Tony and Loki start to kick up, but not in the way you guys are probably expecting. I was going to wait until the New Year's Eve chapter, but…why not now? ;) So…Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D **

**Oh, and also, thank you pallyndrome for commenting again! **

As soon as Tony entered his bedroom for a much needed sleep after dealing with the other Avengers, trying to pry Loki's door open, and even attempting to invent something that would allow them access to the god's room, Tony decided that today had to be the worse day in history of days. At first, Tony blinked, not knowing if he could believe this. Oh, but it was real alright. His room was _upside down. _Like literally, upside down. The floor was now the ceiling, and the ceiling was now the floor. And, to top it all off, his furniture, including his soft, warm bed, seemed to be glue to the freaking ceiling…floor…whatever, you get the picture. First, Tony went back to the lab to suit up in his Iron Man suit…and discovered it was missing. Of course it was. Then, he stormed back to his room and proceeded to jump up and down, trying to somehow grab something off the roof. Meanwhile, he was screaming some words that should not be written. Finally, after regaining some control, Tony went to the kitchen, brought back a chair, stood on top of it, and procured his pillow and blanket.

Grumpily, Tony resigned to the living room…only to find that all the other heroes were in there, each equipped with a pillow and blanket. "Oh great," Tony grumbled angrily, seeing that the two couches were already taken up, one by Natasha and the other by Bruce. Tony threw down his pillow and blanket, knowing that Natasha would kill him if he tried to steal the couch from her, and Bruce…well, no one wants to mess with the Hulk, right? "Loki got to your rooms too?" Tony asked as he sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

"He turned my entire room pink. _Pink," _Natasha fumed, "Everything! And it's not just pink, but bubblegum pink! How the hell did he find out that was my least favorite shade?"

"Sorry, I was mind controlled at the time," Clint said, sitting up to shrug, "but at least he didn't turn your bed into a nest, complete with twigs and hard shiny things."

"He turned everything, from the ceiling to my clothes, in my room into waffles with syrup," Bruce grumbled, "I hate waffles."

"He glued posters of Justin Bieber, Twilight, and Nick Fury all over the ceiling and walls," Steve said, shuddering at the thought of Fury's face staring down at him.

"How the hell did he get posters of Fury's face?" Clint asked in shock.

"I'd rather not find out," Bruce said, turning over so he couldn't see anything but couch.

"So wait, this isn't the event of what you call a sleeping party?" Thor asked from his section of the floor.

"Thor, it's sleep over or slumber party, and no," Natasha bit out.

"Oh," Thor said, "Then I shall be heading back to my room."

"Wait, there's nothing wrong with your room?" Tony asked in astonishment, gaping at the God of Mischief's brother, the one everyone surely thought would have received the worse of the pranks.

"Nay, he did not touch my room. I am kind of the one who gave him the idea of pranking," Thor said. Before that could sink in, Thor ran to his room, pillow and blanket in hand. When the information did sink in, though, everyone got up to chase and rip apart the Thunder God.

* * *

Loki and Thor did not reappear from their rooms for several days. The heroes were about to think they were dead (although that is highly unlikely since they are gods after all) until finally Thor entered the kitchen on the morning of the thirtieth, the day before New Year's Eve. After pouring himself a mug of coffee and devouring a whole box of chocolate Pop Tarts (which they were fine with since the chocolate Pop Tarts were their least favorite due to it being sickeningly sweet), Thor clapped his hands together and said in a loud voice, "Friends, I have great news for our plans for this splendid holiday." Everyone looked at each other before staring at Thor, waiting for him to continue.

"My parents wish for all of us to come to Asgard for New Year's Day. They wish to meet Earth's greatest warriors. However, at the same time, Loki and I wish to attend the tradition of the 'ball drop'. So, we've planned, and came up with a decision," Thor continued, "Tomorrow, we shall have a fantastic feast before going to the location for the ball dropping. Right after, we shall meet on top of friend Tony's tower to be taken to Asgard."

"Any objections?" a voice asked. They all turned to see Loki in the doorway, giving them all a small smile. Everyone was silent for a moment until Tony broke it, getting up and charging at the trickster god angrily.

"How dare you pull your pranks in _my _house when all we've done is showed you kindness and hospitality!" Tony yelled, pushing the god up against the doorway. The other Avengers watched silently, agreeing with Tony, while Thor went to grab Tony and pull him away.

"I put everything back to order, didn't I?" Loki asked quietly, his face suddenly unreadable.

"That doesn't matter! You cost me a night's rest and a two, not just one but _two, _days that could have been used for something important!" Tony screamed, breaking free of Thor's grip, and now losing control. "Meanwhile, what do you do? What do you do? You _hide _instead of facing the consequences like…like a coward! I thought you were good, we all thought you were good, but no matter what we do or say, no matter what _you _do or say, you will always go back to being the bad guy! A villain! A monster! No wonder why no one back home likes you!" Tony stood there, heaving, satisfied with his rant until suddenly he realized how hurtful his words were. Tony opened his mouth, but before he or anyone could say something, the room turned cold. Freezing cold. Was it him, or did the wood actually _freeze? _Can wood freeze?

"You're right," Loki whispered, looking Tony in the eye. Although the rest of his face didn't give anything away, Tony could see the hurt and guilt in Loki's eyes. There was no anger, just…hurt, guilt, sadness and…lost? Betrayal? Tony couldn't help but see something familiar in those green eyes, something that reminded Tony of _himself. _Tony thought back to Christmas, to the moments of intimacy the two shared, the moments when the God of Mischief looked radiant, beautiful, golden…maybe even untouchable. But now, now Loki stood before him, broken like a fragile doll that some mean kid threw against a wall or something. It broke Tony's heart. That was when Tony realized…he never wanted to see the god before him hurt ever again. Deciding quickly, Tony, before the god could attempt to leave, walked over to the god and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," Tony whispered over and over again. He didn't know how deep the hypothetical wounds were, but he could at least attempt to soothe the burn of the lashes. Loki, at first, was very stiff. But, slowly, he began to relax, and then cling onto Tony. They were like that for what seemed like an hour before Loki pulled back and, offering Tony the smallest smile, asked "So, is that a yes?" Tony in answer nodded and, not really helping himself, pulled Loki in and kissed him.

**Second Author's Note: Sheesh, Tony needs to learn to watch his mouth, right? Anyways, since tomorrow **_**is **_**New Year's Eve, my post might be a little late, for I shall be going out to dinner with some family friends. But, I promise, at least on New Year's, it and the last chapter will be there! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I was thinking about it, and I decided to not leave my story on a cliff hanger. Here is the next chapter, which is the first part of New Year's Eve ;) So…Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D **

"Brother?" Thor called, knocking on Loki's door softly. He didn't know if Loki was awake, being that it was six in the morning. But, as soon as a quiet voice said "Come in", the door opened. Thor entered, closing the door behind him. Loki sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the wall across. The wall, meanwhile, had several knives sticking out of it. Thor quickly inferred where they came from as Loki threw another knife. Thor went and joined Loki on the bed, sitting on the edge. He looked at the knives at this new angle, seeing that they formed an unfinished image. Thor couldn't make it out just yet, but decided to not ponder on it just yet. Thor turned his attention on his little brother, whose face was expressionless, which, Thor knew, meant that he was hurt, angry, or torn. Something negative swelled deep inside Loki, something that Thor couldn't let stay for so long.

"Brother, are you okay?" Thor asked as Loki threw another knife.

"Yes, Thor, I am," Loki said, throwing another knife, this time with slightly more force.

"Brother, please, although you are quite skilled at lying, I can tell that something is wrong. You can tell me. You always can," Thor said, grabbing and pulling down Loki's arm before he could throw another knife at the poor wall. Thor pulled the knife out of Loki's hand and clasped it into his. Thor's hands were big and calloused from hard work and labor. However, Loki's were exactly the opposite, his hands being slender and soft. Thor's hands were the signs of a warrior while Loki's hands were the signs of an artist…a craftsman. Magic was an art, after all, wasn't it? Unfortunately, Thor only realized this now. Oh, how things might have changed if Thor only had accepted his brother's use of magic when they were younger. Then again, though, they wouldn't have the Avengers now, and Loki wouldn't have…

"I feel torn Thor," Loki said softly, "I…I didn't actually think Ton…Stark thought of me that way."

"I don't think friend Tony knew he thought of you that way," Thor said gently, rubbing Loki's hand, "When you left, he was very shaken himself."

"What does this mean?" Loki asked miserably.

"I think it means something good," Thor said, smiling reassuringly.

"Good?" Loki questioned, turning to look at his older brother.

"Good," Thor repeated. "Brother…I think it's time for someone else to be there for you. I will always be behind your back to support you, but you need…" Thor stumbled, trying to think of some way to explain this, "It's like…It's like you're a ceiling of some sort, a ceiling supported by marble pillars. You know of those buildings in Greece?" Loki nodded at that, now thinking of it himself.

"Well," Thor continued, "You're the roof, and I'm one pillar, Mother is one, Father is another, so on and so forth."

"Thor," Loki said, suddenly thinking of something, "The three of you are the only pillars there are." Loki's eyes became big and sad, but then Thor tugged at Loki, bringing the younger god out of his dark thoughts.

"Maybe we used to be, but not anymore. Sif and the Warriors Three, believe or not, forgive you and want to start over with you. And now you also have the other Avengers. But…"

"But friends make up the center while family makes up the corners," Loki said thoughtfully, "You, Mother, and Father are three main pillars, but I need four. So, you're saying that you think Tony is my fourth pillar?" Thor nodded, happy that there was some actual meaning behind his comparison. Loki became distant for a minute before nodding himself and smiling. "You're right Thor," Loki said. Loki, taking his hand out of his brother's hand, took the last knife and threw it against the wall. The two gods looked what the knives shaped. A heart.

* * *

Tony had a restless night, not because of sleeping on the floor, but because of his actions the night before. What did this mean? What did Loki think about this? What did _he _think about this? After a quick cold shower, downing some pills, and pulling on some jeans and his favorite ACDC T-Shirt (He loves ACDC, get over it), he walked into the kitchen to be greeted with Bruce. He was sitting at the island counter thing (Let's just call it that.). In his hand was one mug, and next to him was Tony's favorite ACDC mug. Tony, gratefully, sat down next to Bruce and sipped his coffee, savoring the bitterness on his tongue.

"You okay?" Bruce finally asked, looking at Tony all over.

"What do you think?" Tony asked, sighing.

"Well, if I were you, I would be confused at what I feel," Bruce said, taking the last sip of his coffee.

"You're right, of course," Tony said, "I don't know what I should feel. I mean, we've only really gotten to know each other just for about a week or two. And, I've kissed plenty of girls, even guys once in a while when I was drunk, but this was the first time I've kissed someone and felt…well…something! Like…I don't want to sound cheesy, but like a spark," Tony said. He took a long gulp of coffee, finishing off the mug. Bruce grabbed both of their mugs and went to fill them up with more of the 'precious' drink.

"Well, if you felt a 'spark', then maybe there is something between the two of you," Bruce offered "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if there was. You two are kind of similar." He quickly filled the mugs up, handing Tony back his, and taking another sip of his own. Bruce decided to remain standing, sort of leaning on the island counter thing.

"Maybe," Tony said thoughtfully, taking another sip of his coffee. Suddenly, Tony slammed his mug down and, with a sudden grin, said, "You know what Bruce? You're right! We are similar. I mean, we're both geniuses in our own ways, have horrible family backgrounds, and, to top it all off, we're both dashingly handsome!" At that, Tony went to swish his hair back, causing Bruce to quietly face palm himself. That was definitely not what Bruce meant. Tony really can sometimes be narcissistic. "But, joking aside, you're right. I do like Loki…and I think I want to be his boyfriend," Tony said in all seriousness.

"Well," Bruce said, "If you're going to ask him to go steady, then you'll need to think of a smooth way to do it." Tony grinned and, with that, both he and Bruce set out to plan for Tony to boyfriend-propose to Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Saving the Author's Notes for the end…. But Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Are you sure you want to do this?" Clint asked Tony, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it only seemed like yesterday that you yelled at…oh wait," Natasha said, her face expressionless, but her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, I'm sure," Tony said, a hand going through his hair, annoyed at Natasha's sudden protectiveness. Well, girls got to stick together, right? (That's not meant to be an insult to Loki! Tony just thought it was obvious that he himself was the man in the relationship. It just seemed fitting). He and Bruce decided that the best plan of attack was to start the evening off with eating somewhere nice and different, their reservation being at 9:30. The dress attire wasn't formal, but they still had to look presentable. So, when Loki was told this, he, of course, dressed in his usual suit and scarf, which caused the Avengers to slightly shift on their feet, looking down at their more casual clothes. Thankfully, since only Loki was the one dressed to really impress, he would be the one to stick out like a sore thumb. Then again, though, that seemed to be the trickster's style. When they all went out, everyone, except for Loki, wore a winter coat. Bruce glanced over at him questioningly.

"Aren't you cold?" Bruce asked out of curiosity.

"The cold has never bothered me. To be honest, I am rather fond of it," Loki told him with a slight smirk etched on his lips. Bruce shook his head and followed the rest, Loki right behind him. They drove in two separate cars: Thor, Loki, Tony, and Bruce in one while Clint, Natasha, and Steve were in another. Bruce regretted sharing the same car with the gods. Loki had called shotgun, forcing Bruce to sit in the back with Thor, who took up most of the space. Meanwhile, Loki kept switching radio stations. One minute, they were listening to Radioactive, the next to Another One Bites the Dust, and finally, to torture them all, Loki tuned in on Justin Bieber's Boyfriend (They still play that song?), using magic so no one but him could change the station. Tony cringed, not being able to press his hands against his ears, or they would all crash (then again, that might be worth it). Thor and Bruce were lucky, pressing their hands against their ears with so much force that they risked smashing their skulls. Loki, however, bobbed his head and sung along, grinning at the others' pain. Tony made sure to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to spoil the night and, therefore, his boyfriend-proposal. Unfortunately for them, though, the station turned out to be a Justin Bieber station, meant to only play Justin Bieber songs.

When they finally arrived, Thor and Bruce already had their seats unbuckled and almost flew out the car. Tony got out slowly, keeping his annoyance in check. Loki laughed hysterically as he got out. Tony looked to see the most amazing smile on Loki's face, which automatically took out any negative feelings Tony had for the God of Mischief. How was it that this man, god, thing, whatever he was, could have such an effect on him? It truly was…magical. And strange. He shook the thoughts out of his head, knowing that they were too cheesy and ooshy gushy for his own good.

The group entered the building, making sure Loki didn't see the name of the restaurant, which slightly irritated the god. However, that changed when he looked around the "waiting room". Loki wasn't sure what to call it since it was a restaurant and not a hospital after all, but that's almost what it was like. And, to top it all off, it was Asian. There were a couple of couches, a small water fountain, a couple of display cases, and a desk with an Asian girl behind it, wearing a black dress. She smiled at them. "Name?" she asked as Tony approached.

"Stark. Tony Stark. Billionaire philanthropist, also known as Iron Man," Tony said, leaning against the desk. The girl giggled and nodded, angering Loki slightly. He wasn't sure where that came from, but he didn't like it. The girl grabbed some menus and led them to the back of the restaurant, where there was a long table with…a grill-like thing in the middle. Loki felt completely confused. Judging by Thor's and Steve's looks, Loki wasn't alone with this one. When everyone was seated, Loki at the end and sitting right next to Tony, Tony finally turned and told him, "This is a teppanyaki restaurant. It's Japanese. Basically, the chef cooks right in front of us, almost like a show, but with our food." Tony watched as Loki's face changed from…well, there were a lot of emotions going through him. Tony could make out confused, astonished, bewildered, disbelief, and curiosity. He quietly pat himself on the back for being able to understand the god even more.

The waitress came, poured them all traditional oolong tea (which Loki liked very much since he was a major tea drinker), took their drink orders (Everyone ordered coke, which made it easy), leaving them to look over their menus. It took them a good ten minutes, but thankfully the woman was patient for the heroes and…they weren't completely sure of Loki's standings now, but they doubt he was still considered a villain. The appetizers were easy (They were just going to get one of everything). But, the meal choices were hard. "Try the chicken and shrimp," Tony told Loki. Loki thought it over before nodding and agreeing. In the end, Tony, Loki, and Bruce got chicken and shrimp; Thor got chicken and filet; Natasha got filet and scallop; and both Steve and Clint got just chicken. Right after, the drinks arrived, and everyone was given a hot towel to cleanse their hands.

The first course was a bowl of soup with mushrooms and scallions…but there was no spoon. "You just sip straight from the bowl," Tony said, demonstrating with the hot liquid. Loki, curious, followed suit and was immensely pleased by the taste and aroma of chicken broth. Soon, salads followed, all with a sweet ginger dressing. Then, all the appetizers came. Loki stole all the gyozas (Japanese dumplings) while all the spring rolls mysteriously disappeared around a suspicious Steve, which was beyond surprising.

Then, the chef came and introduced himself. The Japanese man was charming and hilarious, cracking jokes at the expense of the Avengers (When the chef tried to give Clint rice, but was ignored due to Clint's chatter, the chef gave him a couple grains and gave everyone else a pile on their plate. Everyone laugh as Clint suddenly felt embarrass, but soon enough Clint had his small pile of rice.) as well as doing tricks such as flinging shrimp tails into his chef's hat and coat pocket. One time, the shrimp tail accidently flew forward and landed in Thor's raised glass of water. Thor looked at it, shrugged, and took a sip, causing the other's to laugh, including Natasha, who almost choked on zucchini. Over all, it was a fantastic experience and a great meal. When all the heroes (plus Loki) were stuffed, a waiter came with tin foil and wrapped their leftovers up with it, forming animals. Loki happily walked out with a foil dragon while Thor had…a purse (much to everyone's amusement), Tony a dog, Clint a hawk (of course), Natasha a spider (Good job waiter!), Steve a Mjolnir (Thor was very jealous), and Bruce a cobra.

"Did you like it?" Tony asked Loki as they went into the car, Loki calling shotgun _again. _But this time, both Thor and Bruce decided to go in the other car, which again confused Loki. Wouldn't it be too tight in the other car?

"Yes, I did. It was wonderful!" Loki exclaimed, grinning widely, setting his foil dragon on his lap.

"Hey, Loks, I have a question for you," Tony started, closing his car door. Uh oh, Loki silently thought, deciding to look straight forward. The time has come. "Before you say anything, I want you to know, first of all, that no matter what I had said over the past couple of days and stuff, I really do like you. And not just like you, but like like you, if you know what I mean." Loki nodded quietly at this. "I don't want to speak for you, but I think you like like me too, so…so I was wondering if…if you and I could go steady?"

"You…you wish to court me?" Loki asked, slightly surprised, but, at the same time, not too surprised at all.

"Wha…yes," Tony said, slightly taken aback by the under used word, "So, what do you say?" Loki was silent for a minute. Then, he turned to look at Tony, searching the man's eyes for anything, everything. Suddenly, his decision was made up.

"Yes."

* * *

It was crowded, as in _really _crowded. Luckily for them, though, they were the Avengers, so they got priority. This will probably be one of the only times they use their status as heroes to get what they want. The team secured a good spot in Time Square to watch the ball drop, staring up at the lights that spelled out 'Happy New Year'. Loki stared up in awe; amazed by all the lights just as how amazed he was with the Christmas tree. Loki suddenly felt Tony nudging him in the shoulder. Loki turned to look at him, smiling.

"One of the traditions," Tony told him, "is that when the clock strikes midnight, a couple kisses."

"Why?" Loki asked.

"To bring luck to the couple or something, not sure. Not a bad tradition though, right?" Tony asked, giving Loki his own mischievous grin.

"10…" Two turned to face each other.

"9…" They stared into each other's eyes.

"8…" Their friends backed away to give them some space.

"7…" Thor smiled knowingly at the newly formed couple, happy his brother finally found someone for him.

"6…" Bruce and Steve both silently hoped all of this won't backfire on them.

"5…" Clint and Natasha looked at each other, both distantly wondering that maybe one day they could be a couple too, but neither knew of the other's feelings.

"4…" Tony reached a hand out and touched Loki's cheek.

"3…" Loki touched the hand with his own hand.

"2…" Tony's hands were neither too rough nor too soft, but perfect.

"1…" Tony leaned in.

"Happy New Year's!" Tony closed the gap between them right on time, sharing their first actual kiss as a couple. It was passionate, yet soft and not overdone. When they pulled away from each other, Tony stroked Loki's cheek and chin lovingly.

"Happy New Year's," Tony whispered.

"Happy New Year's" was the answer before Loki pulled Tony in for another kiss.

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year's everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and all the sweetness in it. I sort of included my New Year's Eve tradition (my family goes out to a teppanyaki restaurant with close friends), so I hope that was okay! What do you guys think? Will Loki and Tony's relationship end happily ever after, or will it crash and burn? Unfortunately, after the final chapter, you still won't know, for I have a ton of more stories in store for you all :D For the next story, since Valentine's Day is a bit too far away for me, I was thinking of writing a story along of the lines of Tony Visits Loki: The Hunt, where Tony has to find where Loki lives in order to visit the god. Tell me what you guys think! Again, Happy New Year's! :D :D :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki Visits the Avengers: New Year's**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and I never will!**

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year's everyone! Sorry this is only being posted now, but at least it's hear ;) I decided that my next story will be: The Avengers and Loki Visit Asgard. At least something along those lines, just to add more stuff about Asgard and the drama you guys will see shortly. Let me know if you have any suggestions on what the Avengers should do on Asgard. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

After what felt like a two hour trip back to the tower due to traffic, the team finally made it back to the tower. Everyone quickly put their leftovers in the fridge, grabbed their pre-packed bags, and soon enough met on top of the roof.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" Steve asked as Clint finished carrying out his suitcases. All seven of them.

"Hey, most of them are weapons. Okay, mainly arrows, but you know how quickly I run out of them in battle," Clint said, shrugging.

"We shouldn't be expecting battles on Asgard," Tony said with a nervous laugh, looking at Thor and Loki, "Right?"

"If we're unlucky enough, my idiot brothers and his barbaric friends may try to drag us out hunting," Loki said with a slightly bored look.

"Oh come off it brother!" Thor said, giving Loki a pat on the back, "You enjoy hunting!"

"Did I say hunting? I mean an attempt at hunting, which always ends up having me get you all out of trouble with magic," Loki grumbled slightly.

"Yes, and you enjoy making fun of us afterward," Thor said with a smile.

"True, true," Loki responded, giving Thor his own small smile.

"So…" Bruce interrupted, looking up at the sky, "how do we-?"

"HEIMDALL!" Thor shouted up at the heavens, "HEIMDALL! BRING US UP!" Within a few seconds, the clouds started to swirl above them. Before any of the mortal heroes could prepare themselves, a powerful beam of energy and light shot down on them and carried them and their belongings up and out of Midgard.

Thor and Loki landed expertly on their feet; however, Loki quickly stepped out of the way. Thor gave him a puzzled look, but soon found his explanation when his friends crashed into him, all of them landing in a huge heap. Then, they were quickly followed by their luggage, which landed right on top of them.

"Did you really need all of this Clint?!" Natasha bit out angrily as she started to push his largest black suitcase off of her, "I swear, you can be more of a girl than me!"

"Funny," a voice said beyond them, "That's what I generally say to Loki." Heads whirled around to see what they had to infer as Sif and the Warriors Three (which they only knew of because Thor told them about his Asgardian friends). Although the words could have been malicious, they were said with a slight humor in them with Sif slightly smiling.

"Nice to see you too Sif," Loki said sarcastically, his lips twitching into a small smile of their own. Since Thor was still disentangling himself from the mortal heroes, Sif approached Loki and gave him a loose hug, much to Loki's preference. And then, of course, the Warriors Three had to come and group hug him, something of which Loki despised, and they know it.

"Good to see you Loki! Things have been boring around here since you left," Fandral said, giving him a wink. This caused Loki to accidentally back up into Volstagg, who then proceeded to poke him in the ribs.

"Have you been eating? You're thinner than a stick!" Volstagg exclaimed.

"Not everyone has your appetite Volstagg," Hogun scoffed slightly.

"Friends!" Thor exclaimed when he finally was able to push the last Avenger off of him, "it is good to see you again!"

"Hello Thor!" they all chorused. After another round of hugs (which unfortunately Loki had to partake in once again), everyone grabbed their own belongings (Seeing Clint struggle with all of his bags made everyone laugh, of course!) and made way to the palace. It was quite a long walk, especially without horses. When they finally made it to the gates, there was…Loki standing in front of the doors, looking at his nails with some interest. Next to him was Tony, who just sat on top of his suitcase.

"Loki! How…what?" Thor asked, confused, "I thought you were with us the whole time!"

"I was with you, but then I started getting tired myself, so I decided to 'teleport' us instead," Loki said, looking at Thor with the face of absolute innocence.

"So you didn't offer to teleport any of us?" Clint asked exasperatedly, dropping all of his bags and panting.

"I offered Tony," Loki said, throwing his arms around the man.

"But he's your boyfriend! That doesn't count!" Clint argued heatedly.

"Boyfriend?!" the Asgardian warriors exclaimed, looking at Loki, then at Tony, then at Thor, then back to Loki. Before anyone else could say anything, though, the doors opened, causing Tony to lose balance and fall (Clint snickered). A servant stood on the other side. "The Allfather requests your presences," he said, bowing to them. Soon enough, everyone picked up their bags once again and clambered in through the front doors. The palace was enormous and grand, the structures being made out of gold, just like Thor had described to them.

They entered Odin's throne room, Odin sitting at his throne looking all important with Frigga standing next to him. Not being able to contain her excitement, Frigga ran forward to engulf Loki in a huge hug. What was with all the hugs? Loki gave Thor a look that screamed 'Help me'. Thor could only return a look of sympathy to his little brother. "Welcome," Odin's voice boomed loudly, bouncing off the walls, "Midgard's mightiest heroes! I am honored to be in the presence of her finest warriors today of all days! Thor, take please show your Midgardian friends to the guest chambers. Loki," at this, he gave the smaller god a slight look, "I wish to speak to you in privacy." Everyone, including Frigga, filtered out of the room, leaving Loki by himself with his not-father.

"Loki," Odin said, "from what I have heard through correspondence with Thor…" Thor has been talking to Odin all this time? Of course he was! Loki knew what was coming, "you're behavior and attitude have improved greatly since the last Asgard has seen you. You have made new friends and found your home on Midgard. And so…" Here comes, "I ask…" Yep, definitely coming, the 'what is your secret motive' interrogation, "No, I command…" Here it is, "that you come and give your father a hug." Wait, what? Okay, Loki was definitely _not _expecting that of all things! Loki, at first, stared at the king, dumbfounded. Odin was now standing, his arms stretched out for him, patiently waiting. Finally, Loki slowly approached the older man, allowing himself to be engulfed in the embrace. It was slightly awkward, but it was a hug nevertheless. Odin pulled back from Loki, gripped his son's shoulders, and gave him a look that spoke of a father's love.

* * *

When the heroes were all settled in, they (including Thor and Loki) collapsed in their beds and fell asleep, not waking up until a little later after noon. That was when the festivities started. Very soon, what seemed like the entire population of Asgard was gathered in the hall for a huge New Year's feast. Within ten minutes, almost everyone was drunk, including the Avengers. Clint was flirting with a pretty Asgardian woman, which was immediately stopped when Natasha slapped him across the face. The pair, however, easily made up and started to dance to the loud music played by the most skilled musicians they have ever seen. Even Steve drank too much, him, Bruce, and Thor boasting and telling drunken stories to anyone that would listen, including each other, which would consist of them talking over one another. Sif managed to get a reluctant Hogun to dance while Volstagg devoured about half the table's food. Fandral was…

Okay, Tony normally would drink a lot too, but before he could even take a sip, he witnessed as a really hammered Fandral started to flirt with Loki. Loki, in disgust, pushed Fandral away and started to walk towards the doors, only to be pulled back by Fandral. Fandral then shoved Loki against a wall and started too… Everyone else was too drunk to notice what was going on, but Tony sure wasn't. Before Fandral could even touch Loki's face, Tony intervened and punched Fandral, breaking the warrior's nose. Fandral stumbled back and moaned, grabbing at the now bleeding appendage. Tony then grabbed Loki and pulled him out of the room, getting him away from the crowd as they started to swarm around the action.

When they were at a decent distance to Tony's liking between them and the son…No cursing, Tony told himself, which would only get him worked up, they stopped to rest. "Are you okay?" Tony asked, giving Loki a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine," Loki replied, slightly shaken.

"You may be the God of Lies, but I can see through that one. No one is ever fine after being sexually harassed," Tony said, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Tony, it's not a big deal," Loki said in an attempt of reassurance, but Tony then stubbornly said, "No, it's not!"

"Tony please, it really is okay, he does it all the time, really…" Oops, that was probably not something Loki should have said.

"All the time?" Tony questioned, looking angrier by the moment.

"Only when he's drunk," Loki tried, but he knew his words would only slide past Tony now.

"Listen, Loki, I promise that if anyone tries to touch you in such a way against your will again, then _I _will deal with them. I might even bring Thor-"

"Don't do that!" Loki said, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders pleadingly, "Please don't tell Thor! I don't want to ruin any of his friendships, please, let's just try to keep this a secret. Fandral placed his hands upon me, but you stopped him. That's it, the end." Tony stared into Loki's eyes, sighing and finally giving in.

"Alright…but we are not going back to that feast, got it?" Tony said protectively. Loki nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. To be fair, I hate feasts anyway," Loki said, shrugging.

"Too many people?" Tony asked, offering his hand to Loki.

"Too many _stupid _people," Loki clarified, accepting the hand.

* * *

Loki showed Tony around the palace, including his favorite places. They spent about three hours in the library alone. Tony didn't find books that interesting, but the way Loki would excitingly showed each section to him, pulling out favorite books, kept his mouth shut. He was shown the kitchens, the training areas, the dungeons with their magical cells (Loki told Tony of a story where he was grounded and sent to sleep in one of the cells for a night. It was late into the night until the guards noticed he wasn't there. They all searched for him, not finding him until the first rays of light hit the golden walls of the palace. Loki, turns out, was in his bedroom the entire time, sleeping in his bed with books laying around him.), and even the god's bedroom. Not the one that was currently in Stark Tower, but the _real _one, which was larger and more luxurious, complete with a balcony, the view being of the water and where the water drops off of Asgard.

It was soon late in the night when Loki and Tony settled down outside in the gardens. They had servants bring them a bottle of Asgardian wine, two silver goblets, and a bit of food (bread, cheese, and fruits) to share. The couple both lay on their backs, staring up at the now dark sky. The blackness served as a canvas for the bright stars and constellations that speckled the sky. It was beautiful, but, to Tony, not as beautiful as the man lying next to him. Tony slightly slid closer to Loki, wrapping an arm around the god. Loki complied and allowed Tony to place his arm under his head and around his shoulders. He came closer to Tony. Tony was warm and slightly smelled of alcohol, oil, and cinnamon. Meanwhile, Loki was a bit cold, smelling of old book pages and mint. Speaking of cold…

"I don't want to ruin this evening, so, if you don't want to answer, you don't have to," Tony started, "but how were you able to get the room cold the other night?" Loki was very quiet for a long moment before moving and sitting up. Tony was about to protest, but Loki raised a hand to silent him.

"If we are to be in a relationship, then we must be truthful to each other," Loki said, looking at Tony. Tony watched as, under the starlight, Loki's skin started to turn into a darker hue of blue, his eyes becoming red. "I am adopted as you may know because of Thor, but my true origin is Jotun, or Frost Giant. In a way, you were right when you said I would always be a monster."

"Hey," Tony said, sitting up himself, "you are not a monster. Just because you have a different background, or you're a different race, doesn't actually mean that you are, well, different. When did you find out?"

"About a year ago," Loki said, putting his head down.

"You're still the same Loki you were a year ago. Okay, maybe you've changed a bit. I didn't know you a year ago, but for all I know you could have, but in the end you changed for the better anyways. You're a good person Loki, not a monster, so never say that about yourself again. Let's make that your New Year's resolution: To not put yourself down once in this new year for being who you are." Tony then reached up and touched Loki's blue cheek, much to the god's horror. But then, Tony watched and Loki felt as the touch caused the blue skin to go back to normal. Loki searched Tony's eyes before leaning in and kissing him. Tony pulled back and said, "And mine will be to love you with all my heart." Very soon, a make out session was under way beneath the stars.


End file.
